


when it rains, it pours

by nohomoiero



Series: petekey drabbles that i write after midnight [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sleepiness, Teenage AU, idefk, mikey smells of coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohomoiero/pseuds/nohomoiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pete thinks someone's broken into the place he's sleeping over in on a field trip.</p>
<p>like always, mikey's right there beside him, shooing the anxiety away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when it rains, it pours

**Author's Note:**

> hey!
> 
> i wrote this almost 3 months ago at 1am whilst i was staying in france.   
> i then realised that american schools probably don't stay over in france on field trips.  
> nevertheless, here's this little piece of inconclusive crap i found on my phone the other week.  
> hope you enjoy! <3

"Mikey! Mikey! Mikey, dude, wake up, wake up!"   
  
Pete Wentz was sat up and kneeling on his top bunk, gripping the barriers that stopped him from falling to the floor and smashing his skull on the ground. He shifted his body forward so he could hang over the barrier and anxiously pester his friend, who was sleeping in the bunk beneath him.   
  
"Mikey! Wake up, please, wake up!"   
  
"Whaaayawaa...?" said boy murmured into his pillow, barely even awake enough to open his eyes.   
  
Pete ran a sweaty, trembling hand though his black emo fringe as he spoke urgently: "Can you hear that? Dude, dude - listen, can you hear that?" The absolute silence that followed was quite predictable, but Pete still seemed certain he could hear something.   
  
"Gouhssleep," a half-asleep Mikey protested, not particularly wishing to get up and listen to nothing for his overly-anxious friend.  
  
"No, dude, please get up and listen - it's like... did you hear that? It's like someone's moving around - shit shit shit, Mikey, I think someone's broken in -"  
  
"Pete, I can't hearrran'thin'." Mikey turned so he was laying on his back and slowly opened his eyes. Even though it was dark and he didn't have his glasses on, he could make out the shaped of Pete hanging over the side of his bunk to wake Mikey up. There was a shiny layer of sweat on his face that reflected the dim moonlight they were getting here in their little hotel room in - where were they? France. They were in France.  
  
"Just listen - shit, listen - Mikey, Mikey, I'm scared -"  
  
"'S probably juss... someone using the toilet. No one can break in, 's a... secure building." The fifteen-year-old was waking up now, his best friend's terrified tone pulling him out of his sleep.   
  
He knew what Pete was like. Hell, he knew what Pete was like better than Pete knew what Pete was like, but it still worried him. They both relied on each other to get through their problems: Mikey with his social anxiety, and Pete with his severe GAD. Perhaps travelling to France on a school trip for eight days was not the best of ideas, but it was an opportunity they were desperate not to miss - especially now it was winter time, and the whole place was covered in snow and looked incredibly Christmassy. It was still hard though, for these two geeky music enthusiasts; one of which was a beanpole who couldn't talk to people he didn't know without breaking out in a sweat, the other an emo midget who apparently couldn't go two nights in a private hotel without thinking someone had broken in.   
  
"Shit, no, fuck... I can hear them, I can hear -- dude --"  
  
"Pete." Mikey sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. It was night, and it was cold, and everything just kind of ached, emotionally and physically. "Pete," he looked up at his horribly oblivious crush, "no one's there, okay? It's your anxiety playing tricks on you. I know you're scared, but I'm here, and no one's gonna get you, okay?"  
  
"But -- I'm --" Pete looked very close to tears, and Mikey felt the pain behind Pete's eyes in his chest. " _Mikeyi'mscared...?_ " He was running out of breath, like he'd run a marathon and his lungs were imploding.   
  
This was the point in which Mikey Fuckin' Way got out of his bed and climbed up into Pete's, sitting at the end of it with tired eyes.   
  
"Breathe with me." He spoke softly and slowly. "No one's there. The building is secured in all areas, because this place is meant for kids to stay in, so they're all about safety. The windows and doors are locked, and everywhere is alarmed. Our door is locked - you know because you checked before bed, I watched you. The noise you're hearing, that's coming from a couple doors down, probably where Brendon and Ryan are sleeping. Brendon was ill today, or yesterday or whatever, right? So he's probably gotten up to use the toilet, or take some paracetamol or something. And if it's not Brendon, it's someone else in their room, moving around or up and talking like we are now, right? It's okay, Pete. It's okay. Just... Breathe with me."  
  
You could've asked either of the boys how long they'd stayed like that for - Mikey at the foot of Pete's bed, staring into his watery eyes with Pete about a foot away from him, desperately trying to breathe - and neither of them would have a single clue. It could have been a minute, it could have been thirty, but at some point Pete crawled into his surely unrequited crush's lap and cried into his chest. It wasn't long before they were laying down on the bed together, Mikey with his arms wrapped protectively around Pete, and Pete with his head buried in Mikey's chest gently inhaling his subtle coffee scent. One of the last things Pete remembered thinking before falling asleep was h _ow did Mikey always manage to retain his coffee smell?_ They hadn't had access to coffee since they left for France, and he always smelt of coffee no matter where they were or what they were doing, so he must, like, secrete it out of his pores or something.   
  
Mikey fell asleep not long after Pete, waiting to hear his breathing slow to deep and relaxed before letting a hand curl up in the slightly older boy's hair, and drift off to dream of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, kudos/comments kinda just make me sdhsdfhasihfoadfa, so that would be cool :] x


End file.
